


After the Orders

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for 19.16. Jack, Mike, and after the final plea bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for 19.16. A bit late, but I assume you'll love me anyway.

Jack’s been home for an hour when he hears a key in the lock. Mike walks in, looking slightly haggard in the unforgiving shadow created by the door “How’d it go?” Jack greets.

“Voluntary manslaughter citing provocation,” Mike tells him as he throws his jacket on Jack’s couch.

“A reasonable person would murder someone for besmirching their mother’s good name?”

“How many times did you get into fights for someone insulting your mother?” Mike counters.

Jack raises his eyebrows. “That’s quite the leap.”

Mike unknots his tie and unbuttons the top button of his shirt. “You said to use my best judgment.”

“I did,” Jack agrees. He reaches out and pulls Mike forward, smiling when Mike tilts his head up for the kiss. “Does it feel like a win?”

“Almost,” Mike says and groans softly when Jack kisses him. “You still lined up to call the feds about Garvick?”

“Yes,” Jack pulls away and looks Mike over. “And thanks again for getting the IOU.”

“I wish you could use it for the fraud case,” Mike admits. “If you can wrap that one in a bow, you probably wouldn’t have to put up with more campaigning.”

“Or more deal-making,” Jack agrees. He shakes his head and walks over to the refrigerator. “You hungry?”

“Starving,” Mike says. He watches Jack rifle around in the fridge and leans against the kitchen counter. “How much does it bug you that you have to play the game now?”

Jack turns around, cold cuts in one hand, mustard in the other, and meets Mike’s smirk with a minor glare. “A lot,” he tells him. “A whole hell of a lot. Especially when I’ve got people talented enough to take a case to open court.”

“Thanks,” Mike says, his smirk falling into a smile. He steps forward and grabs the bread from the cupboard next to the sink. “Sorry I was such an asshole about setting up the deal,” he says without looking at Jack.

“You listened,” Jack tells him. “And I appreciate it.”

“That I listened?”

“That you didn’t want to,” Jack grins at the skeptical look Mike gives him. “It’s useful to have someone who doesn’t immediately agree with you. It makes you double-check yourself.” Jack watches Mike cut his sandwich into rectangles. “Although your aversion to orders is a bit obnoxious.”

Mike takes a bite of his sandwich before he answers. “You don’t like giving them,” he replies once he’s swallowed. “It bugs you that you have to.”

“Oh?” Jack’s eyebrows go up.

“You’re a dirty old hippie, Jack,” Mike says, a grin starting to set into the corners of his mouth. “Giving orders probably breaks you out in a rash.”

Jack laughs and shakes his head. “I can give plenty of orders.”

“Yeah?” Mike’s eyebrows go up. “Like what?”

“Finish your sandwich,” Jack says authoritatively. “And once that’s done, get naked and go lay on the bed.”

“Yes, sir,” Mike says with a little salute. “If those are your orders.”

“They are,” Jack chuckles and watches Mike shift. “And you’ll follow them.”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

Mike juts out his chin. “Maybe.”

Jack leans down and bites Mike on the jaw line. “Sure. Maybe.”


End file.
